


Big Bad

by Nickidemus



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Jo meet much how you'd imagine: she's hunting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad

Damon wasn’t exactly proud of himself for being tracked down so easily by a little blonde thing with a pointed stick. And he couldn’t shake her. Then again, maybe he didn’t want to that badly, and he smirked to himself when the thought occurred. He did tend to have fun with little blonde things. And blondes supposedly had the most fun.

“You’re doing well!” he teased, coming around the trunk of a tree where he’d tried to lose her. Clearly he’d decided a good taunt would be more fun than hiding.

She spun on him, stake at the ready, but he saw the way the murder in her eyes seemed to flicker, like static on a channel that wasn’t quite coming in. This was her first good look at him.

“Lemme try and sum up what this is about,” he said easily, unperturbed still by the weapon between them. “You heard about a big, nasty vampire…” He placed a hand against his chest to indicate himself. “You’ve got something to prove. And here you are.”

“I heard about an old school vampire who was killed with stakes instead of a machete, and I got intrigued,” she corrected.

“Look at your face,” he laughed, then pulled one of his own. “’Why am I talking to him?’ that look says. I wager it has something to do with my animal magnetism. It’s a curse.”

Her lip twitched.

“So, Buffy—”

“Jo,” she snarled. “And if I were that much of a sucker for a pretty face, I’d have enough STDs to take you out without the stake. And all from the same guy, probably. You want to dance or what?”

“Too many late 80s action movies for you,” he chastised playfully. “Listen, I haven’t done anything. I’m actually a pretty sophisticated guy, so why don’t you just scamper along. In fact, why don’t you go after the werewolves around here. Now that is a worthy cause.”

She was sizing him up, trying to figure out how right or wrong she was about hunting him, possibly killing him, and it showed in her eyes. She was a smart little thing as well as blonde, color him surprised.

“I could always astound you with my speed and agility and snap your pretty neck,” he offered. “If my other suggestions weren't enticing enough.”

Jo stepped forward boldly, eyeing him all the time she did so. She squinted at him, and for once Damon felt like the scrutinized party. “Werewolves, hmm?”

“We could have a drink,” he suggested now, intrigued more deeply than he’d thought he’d be. “And I can tell you all about the big, bad wolf.” His hand rose to graze the slender curve of her ivory throat.

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself,” she shot back, but the way she sashayed away, as if begging him to chase her tail out of the woods, he was still convinced he should try.


End file.
